


Brotherhood

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: On Earth As It Is In Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagged to episode 5x22 "Swan Song". When Castiel confronted his brothers, he was briefly...absent. What if he had a chance to converse with another brother in the interim?</p><p>This is just a short little snippet that came to me randomly. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfricanDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanDaisy/gifts).



" _Assbutt?_ Really, Castiel?"

 

 

The younger angel looked up at his older brother through the archangel's golden aura, shifting nervously. "Um...well..."

 

"You lied to Lucifer, too."

 

Castiel couldn't meet his brother's raised eyebrow. "Well...possibly." He bit his lip, blushing with shame.

 

"Father must like you enough to bring you back." Golden wings folded around Castiel, as they had when the two had truly been protective older brother and tiny fledgling, and Castiel felt warm and safe for the first time in eons. "Wherever He is."

 

"He must be somewhere," Castiel muttered. "I'll try and find him, Gabriel."

 

"Good luck, Little Brother. But if you want me...don't call. I'd rather not be found by our brothers - even you. Just know I'm thinking of you."

 

 

With that, Castiel found himself back at the sealed door, intact and without Gabriel. The archangel was gone.


End file.
